Equestria's Doctor
by NutmegKitten725
Summary: The Doctor was messing around with the TARDIS, and now he's stuck in the My Little Pony world! He meets a pony named Derpy, and with her help, will he be able to defeat the Cyberponies? Will he be able to get his TARDIS back from the Cyberponies, or will he be stuck in Equestria forever, with Cyberponies ruling everypony?
1. Chapter 1: The Cyberponies

**Hey, Guys! Here is my Doctor Who-My Little Pony fanfic! ENJOY! :D**

***The Doctor's POV***

I sighed. There was nobody traveling with me, so I was left alone in the TARDIS. There was nothing to do, just sit around, waiting for something to happen. I had no idea where to travel, which was odd, since I normally knew exactly where I wanted to go. I thought, carefully.

_How about I just mess around with the TARDIS._

I shook my head. I couldn't do that, it was much too dangerous. But... If it meant having an adventure, I was up for the job. I stood up, brushing the dust off of my suit. The TARDIS was as normal as ever, and it was starting to get pretty boring having no one except for myself in it. I did what I wanted to do: mess around with the TARDIS. I flicked a few switches, then turned some knobs.

"Woah!" I shouted, crashing to the side of my ship.

The TARDIS was on the move, and I had no idea whatsoever where I was headed for. Another crash sent me flying to the opposite side of the TARDIS. Wherever I was going, I hoped that it wasn't _that_ bad.The noise of the TARDIS stopped.

"Phew," I said, bruised from the crashing.

I looked at my hands to check for anything. My eyes widened. I was no longer staring at hands. I was looking at... hooves! They were pale brown. I walked over to a mirror to look at the rest of me. It seemed that I was a pony. My mane and tail were a dark brown, and my eyes were a nice shade of blue. I gasped. There was something on my butt. It was an hour glass.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I heard a pony scream, and it sounded like it came from just outside the TARDIS.

I ran outside the doors of my ship, scared to see what the world would look like. It looked just like Earth, but with ponies. The pony that had screamed was a pale gray Pegasus, with a blonde mane and tail. Her eyes were orange, and she had bubbles on her butt. Her eyes were... derpy. There was something else near her, and I could tell that it was why she screamed. It was a group of Cybermen. Well, Cyberponies. They were Cybermen, but ponies instead of people.

"You will die," on of the Cyberponies said to the Pegasus, and the Cyberponies stepped closer to her.

I had to do something. I couldn't just stand there and let her die.

"Not today!" I shouted, jumping in front of her.

I pulled out my sonic screwdriver, pointing it at them. Then, I tried to defeat the Cyberponies with it, but it wouldn't work. I looked at the Pegasus, shocked.

"Uh oh," I said to her. "Run."

I ran towards the town that I could see in the distance. She followed, and so did the Cyberponies. When we reached the town, she and I ran inside of it. The Cyberponies, not wanting to enter the town, turned around, and walked away. The Pegasus and I stood there, panting.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "My name's Derpy. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," I told her.

She looked puzzled.

"Doctor who?" she asked.

I tried to think of an answer. Then, it came to me. We were ponies, so I told her something pony related.

"Doctor Whooves," I responded.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story! Thanks for reading!**

**BYE! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Weeping Pegasi

**Hey, Guys! This is chapter two! ENJOY! :D**

***Doctor Whooves's POV***

Derpy smiled.

"You're not from here are you?" she asked me. "Where are you from?"

"Well," I responded. "It's a long story. I'm from the planet Gallifrey. I'm a Time Lord, and I travel through time with my ship. It's called the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relevant Dimensions In Space. My TARDIS is disguised as a blue box, and those were Cyberponies that tried to kill you. They have the TARDIS, and they're definitely planning to take over this world. By the way, Derpy, what is this world called?"

Derpy stared at me in aw.

"I-It's called Equestria," she replied.

I nodded, turning around, ready to walk away.

"Well, then," I said to her. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go now."

***Derpy's POV***

_Is he serious? I'm not going to let him save Equestria on his own._

"No," I said, seriously. "I'm coming with you."

He turned around to look at me. The Doctor smiled, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. I really hoped that he was okay with me coming along. I was always up for adventure, but saving all of Equestria was the best and biggest adventure ever!

"Alright," the Doctor said, smiling.

I was confused.

_Where will we sleep? It's night time._

"Where will we sleep?" I asked him.

"Don't you have a house?" he asked me.

"Well," I said. "Yeah. But, I live in Cloudsdale, and only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds."

"Hmmm"... The Doctor thought for a moment. "What is that?"

He squinted his eyes for a moment.

"That house," he said, surprised. "That house says, 'Doctor Whooves's House' on it."

The Doctor pointed at the house next to us. I turned around, and saw a house that had a picture next to it with the Doctor's cutie mark on it. It was definitely supposed to mean that it was his house. The Doctor walked over to his house, opened the door, and then said a quick goodbye to me.

"Goodbye, Derpy," he said, happily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

***Doctor Whooves's POV***

I found the bed, and laid down. I fell asleep slowly, but easily.

"Doctor," a familiar voice woke me up.

I opened my eyes.

"Doctor," the voice repeated.

I looked around, but nopony was there.

"Who's there?" I asked.

_I must be dreaming._

"Doctor," the voice said, yet again. "We're coming to take over Equestria. We will take your friend, and make her our master."

I could tell, now, that it was the voice of a Cyberpony. They must have meant that they were going to take Derpy, and turn her into a Cyberpony. Then, they would make her the Cyberpony ruler.

I woke up, startled.

_ding dong! ding dong!_

The doorbell rang. I got up, and opened the door. It was none other than Derpy.

"You need to help me," she said in a panic. "I don't know how it got there, because it wasn't there before."

My eyes widened.

"Is it a Cyberpony?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No," she replied. "It's a random statue that appeared inside the field. Actually, there are two of them."

"Statues?" I asked her. "How is this important. I don't care about it, unless they're statues of weeping angels."

Derpy nodded.

"They are," she told me. "They're statues of weeping pegasi."

I gasped, shocked.

"Take me there," I said to her.

She ran over to the field, and I followed. Derpy was right. There were two statues of weeping pegasi.

_This is very bad. But, I might know a way to fix it._

* * *

**Weeping pegasi! I'll update soon! I hope you guys enjoy this story so far.**

**As always,**

**BYE! ;D**


End file.
